Sharon Dijksma
Sharon Alida Maria Dijksma ( Groningen , April 16th 1971 ) since December 18, 2012 Secretary of State for Economic Affairs in the Cabinet Rutte II . She was previously Minister of Education in the fourth Balkenende government . On behalf of the Labour Party , she was from 1994 to 2007 a member of parliament , from 26 October 2004 as vice president of the Group of the Labour Party. From 17 June 2010 to 20 September 2012 she was again member of parliament. Content * 1 Political career ** 1.1 Member of Parliament ** 1.2 State Secretary for Education ** 1.3 Member of Parliament ** 1.4 State Secretary for Economic Affairs * 2 Personal Political career Dijksma began her political career in the Young Socialists , where they 1991 to 1992 was as general secretary on the board, and then was president until 1994. After completing her secondary school - diploma at the Kamerlingh Onnes College, she is a graduate of law at the University of Groningen and public administration at theUniversity of Twente , but not completed both courses. Member of Parliament In 1994 she was chosen as twenty-three years as a member of parliament, at that time the youngest ever (from 2008 that Farshad Bashir ). In parliament she was engaged in education and social affairs . From 2003 she was spokeswoman Transport and Development . After the departure of Marijke van Hees as chairman of the Labour Party , Dijksma introduced in 2001 for election as party president . However, the party congress of the Labour Party chose Ruud Koole . From October 26th 2004 was Dijksma the vice chairman of the Labour Party, as successor Jeltje of Nieuwenhoven . In 2005 she released a memorandum initiative on the introduction of free public transport. In March 2006 she was in the news when they stay home to a highly educated woman "capital destruction" called and advocated for these women to have to repay part of the cost of their education. After this criticism came she said in response that the hair's main job was that these women pay off their student loans. In the same interview, she expressed the ambition to get a place in the cabinet after new elections. Secretary of Education [ edit ] It was in March 2007 Secretary of Education in the fourth Balkenende government. She was in office until April 2010 when the Labour Party squadron withdrew confidence in the Cabinet. In 2007 she presented the Quality Agenda for Primary Education Schools for tomorrow. It was especially improving the literacy and numeracy education center. They also amended the Child Care Act , creating a new system of childminders came. The subsidy for home care was deleted, but childminding in the childminder's address or the address of the child's parents remained. Childminders had to henceforth meet an educational requirement and quality. The maximum price was increased from four to five euros per hour. Member of Parliament [ edit ] Following the outcome of the elections to the European Parliament , where the Labour Party lost 4 out of 7 seats, Dijksma led a working group that investigated the cause of the seat loss. On July 2, 2009, she published her findings, which were sent to all party members through an internal newsletter. Her criticism of the campaign was hard. Dijksma came to the conclusion that it lacked about everything in the campaign, with a clear message, a good strategy, a sense of urgency, money, political guidance and persuasion. In the same report, it suggested to choose the party leader now according to the American model of primaries.1 At meetings, people who want to vote have a say on any given party to nominate the party leader. The applicant party leader should defend their program than at public meetings. 2 On January 17, 2012 Dijksma temporarily left the House because of maternity leave. She was initially replaced by Myrthe Hilkens however, who after leaving the House of Job Cohen had a permanent seat. John Leerdam took her place but was later replaced by Margot Kraneveldt . Dijksma took place on 8 May 2012, as an MP again. Dijksma was in 2012 candidate for mayor of Nijmegen to be. Although the nomination committee put her on top of the preferred list, the city council of Nijmegen chose the CDA Hubert Bruls . 3 On April 26 , 2012 made Dijksma to her group know that they are not eligible proposes the parliamentary elections in 2012 . 4 Dijksma was to joining her as a member of parliament's youngest MP, in her farewell as MP Dijksma was the youngest dean of the House . State Secretary for Economic Affairs [ edit ] Her farewell in politics proved short-lived. On December 18, 2012 was Dijksma State Secretary for Economic Affairs, succeeding Co. Verdaas , who resigned by an affair regarding declarations. Dijksma adheres as Secretary primarily engaged in agriculture, nature and food. According to Trouw newspaper for groups such as the Animal clear to see that a new wind is blowing since the advent of Dijksma in this area. 5 Personally [ edit ] Sharon Dijksma is married and has a son and a daughter. She lives in Enschede . Category:Member of Parliament Category:Dutch State Secretary Category:Labour politician